


Une variante

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [513]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Being Lost, Fluff and Angst, French National Team, German National Team, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul est perdu, et ce n'est pas très agréable.
Relationships: Didier Deschamps/Joachim Löw
Series: FootballShot [513]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Une variante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Une variante

Paul est le genre de gars à se perdre facilement, pas qu’il le fait exprès, juste qu’il a un sens de l’orientation plutôt… Moisi. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il passe la moitié de sa vie sur un terrain de cent mètres, ses seuls repères sont des lignes blanches et des cages. Ils viennent de gagner un match amical face à l’Allemagne, et il est perdu dans l’hôtel, d’habitude il se retrouve plutôt bien parce qu’il y a les autres avec lui, mais aujourd’hui il est tout seul à errer dans les couloirs de l’hôtel en espérant retrouver sa chambre sans avoir l’air con, à demander à l’un de ses coéquipiers ou un membre du staff, et à donc s’humilier. Paul est dans la merde, mais il commence à avoir l’habitude, il s’est déjà perdu à Turin et à Manchester, alors pourquoi pas en Allemagne. 

Il passe par un énième couloir dans l’espoir de retrouver sa chambre et reposer ses jambes fatiguées, mais il entend des bruits qui l’empêchent de se concentrer totalement sur sa recherche de la bonne chambre. Paul sait qu’il ne devrait pas se détourner de sa tâche principale pour ne pas se perdre encore plus, mais sa curiosité prend le dessus alors qu’il s’engouffre vers les bruits. Mauvaise idée alors qu’il comprend ce que c’est. Son entraîneur couche avec Löw. Didier ‘ne couchez pas avec vos coéquipiers à Clairefontaine’ Deschamps couche avec Joachim ‘je n’ai pas l’air très rassurant’ Löw. 

Paul fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu’il retourne sur sa piste de sa chambre, c’est sûrement mieux pour lui de rester discret et de ne surtout pas en parler avant d’être sûr qu’il n’est pas enfermé en sécurité dans sa chambre.

Fin


End file.
